A Lonely Cat
by NekkoLen
Summary: There's a world where "Nekko"s, half-human and half-cat, coexist and lives with humans. Len finds an abandoned Nekko named Miku in an alley. He decided to give her shelter for the night as there was a storm hitting their city. With the world treating Nekko's as nothing but slaves and lowlifes, how would Len live with his feline friend? LenxMiku
1. Found Cat

It was raining that night.

The city was always busy, especially at night. The rain didn't hamper nor stop their everyday business. In fact, it was normal.

But tonight was different.

"…heavy rains and downpour all night until morning tomorrow due to a typhoon that's a few miles south of Okinawa."

Okinawa. That's where I live and where I study high school at the moment. Tonight, however, I was walking home late because I helped out the Student Council clean up the mess left by the School Festival.

I was holding up my yellow umbrella and walking through the crowd and the heavy rain. Before I made it to the intersection, I already saw that it was rather flooded and I couldn't cross it for now. So I turned around and went through the alley that goes around the intersection.

It was there I saw her, sitting on the ground, covering her naked body with a wet blanket. She just sat there against the wall, occasionally looking both ways but nevertheless staring at the wall opposite her. It took a moment before she finally saw me, holding up the umbrella above both of us.

She was a really beautiful and an adorable nekko, with her teal twin ponytail hair. I blushed at the sight of her.

"U-umm… what are you doing here?"

She looked up at me with wet eyes that I thought were tears. "I'm waiting for my master."

Waiting, huh.

Either way, I can't let her be soaked in the rain like this.

"Well, you can't just sit there and be drenched," I offered her my hand. "Come on, you can stay at my place until the rain stops. It's not far from here." I flashed my smile, hoping it would look all innocent and gentle.

Seemingly having no choice than being drenched in rain all night, she nodded and took my hand.

* * *

I set down two mugs full of hot chocolate as I waited for her to come out of the bathroom. I sat at the chair and simply waited there.

When she came out, she was wearing my yellow hoodie and a short. I raised my eyebrows. "You're not wearing pants?"

"They were too big that they fall off…"

Ouch. How stupid am I. "I-I see…"

She then sat down and grasped the mug. Slowly, she drank the hot chocolate then set it down. "It's delicious."

I smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

She took another sip before her tail started wagging. "So…" I asked.

"What's your name?"

"Miku."

Miku. How cute.

"I'm Len."

She nodded, then took another sip from the mug.

"How long have you been waiting there? I mean, your master might-"

"Two days."

"Tw-"

WHAT?!

I nearly spat my hot chocolate. Two days? And all she did was sit there, naked and soaked? Was she abandoned?

"I-I-Is that s-so…"

Still, I can't assume she was. Maybe the owner got lost or forgot where he or she had left her. "Um, don't worry, I'll call the police tomorrow to see if they can find your ow- I mean, master."

To my surprise, she blushed. "Thank you."

I smiled. "No problem."

* * *

"Good night," I said as I switched off the lights. My apartment had only one bed, and she was fine with sleeping beside me. Before I could get back to the bed, she was already lying there, sleeping soundly. I guess she was tired from waiting that she hadn't slept in a day… I lied on the bed while being careful not to wake her.

Before I could shut my eye and sleep, she moved her hands towards my chest and wrapped her tail around my legs. "Mmm… Master, please don't leave mee…" she murmured. When I turned, her eyes were still closed. She must be dreaming.

"Pleassseee… I've been lonelyyy…." She murmured some more.

I felt my cheeks were hot. So maybe she was abandoned after all. I slowly turned around and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry," I whispered. "I won't leave you."

I wrapped the blanket around us and she hugged me tighter, her tail still wrapped on my leg. I brushed her hair and her ears until I felt dizzy.

That stormy night, I fell asleep with a beautiful nekko in my arms.


	2. Morning Fever

**And heeereeesss chapter two! dundunduuun...**

**Thanks for the reviews! It really keeps me happy and motivated :3**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with Miku still in my arms.

The news was right; it was still raining by morning. It was a good thing that my apartment had a heater.

But despite that, it was still rather cold.

And Miku was still clinging to me. Her body was a little cold last night, but it was warm now.

It was then I realized that she had pulled down the zipper on her hoodie and hugged me with her naked body.

In my surprise, I pulled away from her and ended up rolling off my bed and hitting the floor with my face. She woke up too, and looked over me. "U-umm… are you alright, Master Len?"

Master?

I groaned as I turned my face towards the ceiling. "Did you just call me "master"?" I thought out loud.

She nodded, her chest still open for anyone (or me, at that moment) to see. As I got up, her black ears twitched and her tail gently moved around. Was she being so bold that she'd show her chest to me?

"You know, you shouldn't pull this down… I mean…" I didn't finish my sentence as I pulled the zipper up, finally closing her jacket.

"But," she said, "It was really cold, and I wanted to warm us both, so I opened my jacked and hugged you."

She looked away, blushing. I couldn't help but ruffle her hair and ears.

Wait, what did she just say?

"W-what..?"

Her eyes turned back to me. "Y-you're my new master, right?"

"I'm…" her new master?

She smiled. "Isn't that what you said last night?"

I get it. She confused me for someone else in her dream. "N-no, I said…"

Wait. If I say it, she might lose hope again. I don't want her to frown all her life, thinking about her past master. Hell do I know if he or she's even alive.

But I have to tell the truth, her master might be looking for her after all.

"You were dreaming," I started. "I… umm…"

"I know." She replied, her smile growing wider. "you said you won't leave me."

"Yeah, I did but I thought-"

The telephone rang, and Miku got off the bed to answer it. Before she could even lift the receiver, I shouted "Miku, don't!"

I was too late. "_Moshi-mosh?_" she said.

"Hello? Who's this?" I heard from the other end.

"I'm Miku, his Nekko." She said.

It took a few seconds before the caller said anything. "N-Nekko?"

I snatched the phone from Miku. "Yow! What's up, Kaito?" Yes, I knew it was Kaito. In fact, he's the only one who can call at this time of the morning. Now that I think about it, I read the clock on the telephone.

7:25 AM.

I'm… late? My class starts at 7, and it seems-

"Hey, Len. I didn't know you had a Nekko in your apartment." He replied.

"Listen, she's just a guest." I replied. Miku heard it and frowned.

"Whatever, bro. Anyway, I got good news and bad news."

"What is it?"

"Good news is, we got no classes."

"You don't say," I knew we had no classes, it was raining too damn hard today. And as if he read my mind, he said "Today until three days from now."

"What?"

"Yep. Principal's got some business with the teachers, don't ask me the details." Kaito replied rather enthusiastically. "And the bad news is, Rin left the country."

Rin was my sister, older one. She's a momma's girl, so she tails our mom wherever she goes. This time, they went to Russia, and Rin dropped out of our school so that she can study there.

"I know, she left like a week ago."

"What?! Why aren't you saying anything?"

I forgot that Kaito had a thing for Rin.

"Uhm… cause they didn't ask?"

Once again, a moment passes before he said anything. "You owe for not telling me. Anyway, since we got four days' off, wanna play Rockband?"

I looked over to Miku. "Nah, I'm not feeling so well." It wasn't an excuse to stay with her, in fact, I was really sick. I didn't feel good now that I got up. "Maybe tomorrow, or next time."

"Alright, then. Later." Kaito hung up.

"Mast-"

"Call me Len." I didn't notice up until now that she was sitting beside me while I was talking with Kaito.

She shook her head. "Nekko laws says I need to call you Master."

I scratched my head as I lazily made my way back to my bedroom. "What is it?"

"I'm… not feeling well."

I turned around, eyes wide. I put my hand on her forehead. "You're burning…"

Must be because of the rain, I thought. But she had a hot shower last night, what could-

Oh.

Me.

She then did the same, and said the exact same words I said. "You're burning, Master Len…"

"I…"

Before I could say anything, she turned and tried to get something from the fridge, but I took her arm before she could take one step away from me.

"Miku." I called. "Just… go back to bed. I'll get the…"

I was glad I fell on the bed and not on the floor. I felt a wave of dizziness that made me fell on the bed. Unfortunately, I was holding on Miku and she fell as well.

She fell on top of me.

"Master…" she whispered.

I sighed. "I'll get the medicine for you later. For now, just…"

I wrapped the blanket around us, and hugged her again. She hugged me back, and closed her eyes.

Her cat-ears twitched, and, unconsciously, I gently sucked the tip of one of her ear. She twitched.

What the heck am I doing?

Once again, she pulled the zipper down on her hoodie. This time, though, she took off her hoodie and hugged me tighter.

I was too dizzy to do anything, lest even stop her from removing her clothes. Within a minute, I fell asleep. Once again, I slept with Miku in my arms.

Our warm bodies were interlaced together, covered by the blanket. I have to admit…

I liked it.

* * *

**Trivia: I got the concept/idea for this fanfic from an H-material. *evil face* And I know it's supposed to be called "Neko," but in this world, the cat-girl hybrids are called a "Nekko" :3**


	3. That Evening

When I had woken up, Miku was still beside me, but she wasn't hugging me like last time. She had my yellow hoodie on, too. Seems it's the only clothes that would fit her at the moment.

I moved my hand towards her head once more. I ruffled her hair and played with her ears. She smiled and occasionally purred. It took me a moment to realize that it was already evening, and what happened hours ago.

I checked her forehead. It was all normal, and so was I. Our fevers were gone. How-

"Oh, good evening, Master," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I see you're all better now."

"H-how did you know?"

Her cheeks blushed of light pink shade. "I took care of you."

I chuckled and ruffled her hair gently. "How kind of you. But I should be doing that, you know."

"Nyu..?" she tilted her head.

I turned my head away as I tried to hide my blush. She's just so cute! I swear, if she says Nyu again, I will-

"Why would Master do such thing, nyu?"

"Waaaah!" I hugged her ever so tightly. "You're soooo cuuuuuteee!"

"Nyaaa," she squirmed. "Not too tight, Master Len!"

* * *

I couldn't find anything worth cooking so I decided to go to the market and buy some ingredients. I wanted Miku to guard the apartment, but she insisted on going with me. It was a good idea too; I could buy her some new clothes that she could wear.

It was luck that it stopped raining that evening; there was no need to bring my umbrella. I couldn't help but be bothered when Miku holds my hand. Still traumatized, I thought. I decided to let it slide until we got home.

We bought the food and clothes, though Miku was rather picky on the clothes. She wanted a sweater and some "Nekko dresses", or whatever it was. She was smiling all the way home.

She helped me cook dinner. I was surprised that such Nekko like her can cook, heck, she even asks me to do the cooking herself. Of course, I didn't allow that. She was still my guest…

Now that I thought about it, will she be just my guest forever? Or will she have to live here?

Over the dinner, she told about how she had taken care of me all day. "It was easy," she said. Then she pointed on the places where she got the medicines, handerchiefs, etc.

When I talked about her previous master, she suddenly became silent. "Can we please not talk about this? It's the only thing I ask of you." She said.

Why such reaction? I thought. I thought that it was best that I didn't pry about it until soon.

Later, she got to bed, and I went to the phone.

I called my relative that was working in the police. "Hello?"

"Hey, Len. Get back to sleep."

I chuckled. "Shut up, Uncle. Anyway, can you do me a favor? It's not big, really."

"Anything for my Len-kun."

I hated it when he called me that. "Can you search for a bio-data on a Nekko named Miku? Long teal hair, twin pony tails."

It took a moment before he replied. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Uncle."

"Yeah, go back to sleep." Then he hung up.

"Master..?" I heard Miku's voice from the bedroom.

"What is it?" Okay, it's about fair time I tell her and make it clear that I'm NOT her master.

"Can you sleep with me?"

I entered the bedroom and I saw her sitting on the bed and looking up to me with her puppy, or rather, cat eyes.

I sighed. "Miku, you're gonna have to learn to sleep somewhere…"

She suddenly frowned and let out a sad "nyu". I'm pretty sure she was about to cry so I quickly followed it up "Okay, okay you can sleep with me."

Her face suddenly lit up and she nodded. As I turned around to turn off the lights, she quickly landed on the pillow whilst covered in blanket and slept so quickly.

I sighed. How long am I going to be acquainted with this Nekko?

When I lied down beside her, tucking myself in the same blanket, I wondered how my life would change now that I have an attached Nekko in my apartment.

I wasn't so worried. In fact, I was happy because it kills my loneliness inside this apartment once in a while.

But for some reason, I can't help but feel worried.

I shrugged off my worries for now and closed my eyes, drifting off to dreamland.


	4. Prologue

Two years before Len and Miku met, a different species of humans walked the islands of Japan.

Known only as "Nekko" because of their uncanny resemblance to cats, they are the human manifestation of cats brought upon by unknown source. It is said that most of them were found in the forests, and they were quickly brought to the research labs to study their nature.

Months later, however, a video of a grueling test conducted by one of the labs sparks a riot within the research buildings, and the government was forced to halt these tests and release the Nekko's to the populace. Though they were released from the grips of the white rooms and test equipments, they were not truly free.

Because of their "slave" like nature, most people used them as slaves, maids, waitresses, etc. The Nekko's meanwhile thought that this is what they were made for, and made no act against their human oppressors.

Some people still abuse them and use them as sex slaves or shipped with humans through trafficking, so the government made laws that gave them rights and protection. It worked, and reports involving abuse of Nekko's winded down.

On the Present Day, Len did not care much about Nekko's besides the fact that they were cute. Miku stayed totally loyal to his "master" despite receiving bad treatment from him.

Soon, they would find out that their meeting was not coincidental, but more of a fated meeting.


	5. Cancer

She walked behind me, her head fixed on looking at the floor whilst I led the way.

Five o'clock in the morning, and the city streets were slowly being filled by bypassers, businessmen…

People.

It was five minutes past when we got there. I climbed up on the jungle gym and quickly went for the top.

Halfway through my climb, I looked back at Miku, who was staring at me. Remembering our "master-maid" relationship, I said "Come on, Miku, let's climb to the top." She nodded, and even beat me to getting on the top.

She suddenly gazed at the horizon, her face slowly lighting up. By the time I made it and sat beside her, I looked on the same horizon.

"Sugoii…" She whispered.

When me and Rin were kids, we would wake up early and race to the very spot Miku and I are sitting at. It had a good view of the sunrise and sunset.

I told her this story while she marveled the morning sun.

"It seems you really get along well with your sister…" She said rather sadly.

"Yeah…" My smiling face slowly turned upside down. "I wish… I wish I could bring her here… to see this…"

I was almost, almost going to burst into tears as I lowered my head. She sighed, before she gently wrapped her arms (and tail) around me.

I couldn't help it.

I cried and sobbed while Miku tried her best to comfort me.

"Rin…"

* * *

The phone rang at 11pm, and, as usual, Miku got up first and answered the call. I didn't know whatever she said, but she called me to the phone.

"Mast- I mean, Len! Phone call!"

I forced myself up and took the phone. "Go back to sleep," I ordered her. She nodded and complied.

"Hello?"

"Who do you have at your house?"

Oh crap.

"It's a guest, I-I mean-"

"Nevermind, we'll talk about it later."

It was my mom.

"Rin's in hospital, she collapsed on our way home."

Those words froze me to the bones because of two things: One, Rin's in a hospital, which means her sickness is getting worse (did I forget to mention she has a stage four cancer? That's why Kaito is taking pity on her), and Two, they were coming home without telling me beforehand.

She ended the call by ordering me to get to the hospital immediately.

I quickly dressed into my yellow hoodie (yes, it's the one Miku used) and denims before walking back up to the sleeping Miku. I interrupted her sleep by shaking her.

"Ne, Miku."

"Hmm..?"

She slightly opened her eyes as I petted her.

"Stay here and guard this apartment, okay? I need to go somewhere important."

"Eh? Can Miku come..?"

"You can't, Miku. Besides, if we go out together, no one would guard my house."

I was expecting the worst, but to my surprise, she nodded.

"Thanks, Miku. Be a good girl- err… Nekko now, okay?" I said as I kissed her forehead and left the apartment.

As I jogged through the drizzling rain, I realized what I had just done. I kissed her. On the forehead.

Was I getting attached to her that much?

I arrived at the hospital after I hailed a taxi. I asked for directions to Rin's room, and I made my way there. I opened the door to find Rin lying in the bed, with a breathing apparatus, dextrose, and some other wires attached to her. Sitting next to her bed was my mom.

"How is she?" I asked as I sat beside my mom. She sighed before she said it.

"Your sister is in a very bad shape. The doctors say that she had pushed her body too far this time." She shook her head, understandably in tears. "It won't be long before she…"

She didn't need to finish her words because I understand it already, so I tried my best to comfort her.

The reason why she was hopping along with my mom going around the world was that she was enjoying the last moments of her life. The three of us (Me, Rin, and Kaito) knew that, and it was me who was ignoring it, thinking that she won't die.

I was only thinking about myself. About my future. I wasn't thinking about anything else but myself.

I was so selfish.

After explaining my situation with Miku, she agreed to let her stay in my apartment whilst she stayed with my sister to watch over her. I went home that night, and I cried in my sleep.

The next morning, Miku woke me up, saying I was talking in my sleep and cried on her. I apologized, and when she asked me if I was alright, I didn't answer.

"Did I say something bad?" she asked.

"No, it's not you, Miku, so don't be perplexed and stuff…"

"Miku is not perplexed, she's just…" She looked away and hid her blush while her ears twitched. "..worried."

I couldn't help but pat her head. "There's no need for you to worry, Miku-chan."

She looked back and smiled as she let me pet her head some more.

Worried, huh.

Maybe I'm not the only one getting attached. Maybe…

..it's the two of us.


End file.
